In these areas, the miniaturization of circuits is an essential parameter. One is often confronted with the difficulty of compromising between, on the one hand, an increase in the number of circuits and the electronic component size to have devices integrating a large number of functions, and, on the other hand, an increase in the miniaturization of the circuit, in a manner that does not encroach on the necessary volume for the battery of the power supply.
Until now, these electronic circuits have been habitually realized on a double face (two sided) substrate supporting, on one side, integrated circuits incorporating the various packaged integrated circuit chips and, on the other side, discrete components, including passive devices, such as capacitors, resistors, etc., and active devices such as diodes, etc.